Corus Bound
by Lady Knight1
Summary: Valeria of Snowhaven is ill and unable to go to court, so Alden--a hostler's daughter--goes for her


Lady Valeria of Snowhaven looked miserable. And that pretty much summed up how she felt. Her fever had been running high for a few days, and she couldn't seem to stay warm. Her servants fussed over her day and night, having her drink this, eat that, rub this ointment on her chilled skin. And the doctor had no prognosis. So she would just have to tough it out. 

There were healers in the house, but there wasn't much they could do. The longest they could reduce their fever was for a few hours, and then it would come back with a vengeance. No one had seen any illness like this before. 

The girl rolled over, trying to burrow deeper under the furs and down comforters wrapped about her small frame. She rubbed her feet along the fire-warmed rocks that lay nestled at the foot of her bed. Finally she gave up and lay, shaking, beneath the warm covers. As she drifted off, she heard someone enter her room. Grudgingly she sat up and pulled the covers around her. 

"What is it now?" she asked, sounding rather groggy. 

"Your father wrote his steward a letter, asking if you was left yet for the palace." Valeria looked at the speaker. After a moment her eyes focused and she was able to put a name to the voice. It was Clara, her nursemaid. "What shall I tell him?" the maid asked, a slight note of worry in her voice.

"Write him that I'm leaving tomorrow. And send Alden in to see me, please." A brilliant plan had just formed in the young girl's mind. 

"Yes, Mum, " was the complacent reply. Clara swept from the room, and Valeria could hear loud calls for others in the halls to do her bidding. A moment later Valeria heard footsteps outside her door. The knob turned and in stepped Alden.

Alden was a girl the same age as Valeria, twelve. Both the girls had long auburn hair, that fell in gentle waves past their hips. And both had brilliant green eyes staring from beneath long lashes. The two girls looked very out of place among the Snowhaven residents, most of whom had blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

Everyone who worked in the house swore the two could be twins, yet they weren't. Alden's father worked in the stables here as a hostler, having reared the girl on his own. Valeria's father also raised his daughter by himself. The two had more in common than looks. Valeria coughed then said

"Let me tell you why I asked you to come here. As you probably heard, Father wishes me to train to become a knight. As you also know, I am extremely ill, and can't leave bed, let alone the house. I'm sure you've guessed that Father will be very upset that I can't go, as he wants desperately to have a family member become a knight. You're practically family. And I would never try to upset Father," at this, both girls giggled, "So, I thought you could go for me." Valeria waited for the girl's response. After a moments silence, Alden said,

"You'd really let me go?" her voice was full of controlled excitement. 

"Of course. I wouldn't ask if I didn't want you to go." Valeria smiled kindly at the other girl. "Besides, I know you've always wanted to go to Corus." Alden grinned, admitting to that fact. "So, what's holding you back?"

The next morning Alden awoke early. Last night, when she had returned from Valeria's rooms, she spoke to her father. After coaxing him, he agreed to let her go. She could tell by the way he looked at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention that he was proud. _Papa always wanted a boy_, Alden thought_. Just look at my name._ Now she was about to head to Corus. Her heart beat rapidly, and a feeling of giddiness had been with her since she got out of bed. 

She packed her clothing and belongings quickly, as she didn't have much to pack. Carrying her bundles out to the stables she strapped them on behind the saddle of the large yellow-dun gelding. Her dad was the chief hostler for the House of Snowhaven, and Alden had grown up around horses her entire life. Certain horses that most people saw as problems, Alden saw as just 'needing a little more attention'. The gelding she saddled now was a good example. 

Halo, the gelding, stood sixteen hands and was solid muscle. He had thrown most of the guardsmen and grooms about the house, and the ladies went nowhere near him. Alden had named him Halo for his golden color. And because somewhere, deep inside that mean spirit, was a perfectly angelic gelding. Finding that part of him was the difficulty. 

Alden dodged Halo's teeth as she tightened the girth, and made sure the packs were situated. She knew that once they were on the road, he'd settle down. Her father mounted beside her, on a sturdy bay mare. He'd ride with her to Lirack, a small farming village south of Corus. From then, she'd be on her own. It was not the first time Alden had been traveling alone. And Corus wasn't far from Lirack. It would only be a day's ride, less if she could convince Halo to move at a brisk pace. 

Her father had finished his last minute preparations, and they were ready to set off. The pair trotted out the gates and down the small road. Alden settled her weight down into the saddle as Halo crow hopped. When he had finished, she nudged him forward with her heels, and he cooperated. 

The ride to Lirack passed uneventfully. They met no one along the road except a few rabbits. When they reached the small town, Alden was surprised at how fast the ride had gone. She hadn't noticed before how the sky had darkened, or that the sun had gone down not an hour past. And she hadn't realized how tired she was. Her knees buckled when she slid from the saddle, but she managed to stay standing. 

Her father made sure the horses were stabled properly, and headed to the room at the inn. Alden went to say a quick goodnight to Halo, and did the same. As she crawled under the covers, she pictured the scene when she arrived at Corus. Lords and Ladies in their finest silk clothing, brightly colored tunics and flowing dresses. Jewels glinted off of hands, fingers, necks, hair, sleeves, everything. Alden fell sleep with the city scenes playing through her mind. 


End file.
